Strange things happen to her
by Bellboy-Trollop
Summary: cc Babcock has Been acting strange and Even she doesn's know Until one day someone who once knew her showed up. What can happen next.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Just Trying something new, this is my first Niles and cc story so please forgive me for the spelling and Grammar. Hope you Like it. Please Tell me if I should continue or not.

She was running away from something, she didn't know what it was, but she did not want to find out. C.C Babcock is scared from dying, so she ran. Finally she stopped, she thought she beat it, but the beast was right in back of her. She turned around and screamed and she tried to run but it took her arm and bit her. He was big, bigger than a bear and it was real. C.C. screamed even louder and fell to the ground . She saw something , so she took it and stabbed the monster . He let her go, after that and she ran back to the mansion when she arrived she tried to open it but couldn't so she knocked on the door with both hands hard. She was bleeding from the bite. She saw the lights turn on and saw Niles opening the door and as he did she went in and slammed the shut and locked it. She fell to the ground and cried. Niles was scared but he ran to her as soon as he realized she was bleeding. "Don't open the door please.'' she said through loud tears. "what Happened to your arm and who did it to you" asked Niles at that moment Fran and Maxwell came down the stairs "Niles what was all that" asked Maxwell and then he saw cc. "Oh my goodness what happened, Ms Fine call the hospital, she's bleeding badly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys thank you so much for the tips. I'm learning from my mistakes and I hope you like this chap. I wish I owned cc and Niles but I don't.

She fainted before she can got to the hospital, she was frightened. It was late, but Maxwell, Fran, Niles and even the children were there. They were all Worried, the kids were scared… all of them, Niles mostly.

'_I don't know happened, I hope she's alright' _Niles thought. He was scared. They were waiting patiently for one hour and then the doctor came and said "I don't know what happened, she was bleeding real badly, it's a miracle she's still alive." The doctor was scared, he never seen anything like it. "She'll be alright, but she needs some rest, you all may see her If you want."

They nodded and went straight to her room. So many questions to ask and so many people. When they entered Fran asked cc "What happened Ms. Babcock? Are you ok? Who did this to you?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but it wasn't human at all or a house dog, it attacked me. Luckily I was able to get away. I got so scared, and yes I'm fine." Everyone was staring at her cut, it looked terrible. Gracie wanted to ask her if it hurts, but she was scared to. "Go ahead and ask me Gracie" Said Cc, she smiled at the little girl. Gracie was stunned, not only did she know what she wanted to ask but she knew her name.

Everyone gasped. "You remember my name?"Gracie asked. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I, I held you in my arms when you were a baby and my best friends' daughter. I just never wanted to get close to the three of you's because I lost my best friend Sarah who was like a sister to me. Now what were you going to ask me." She was surprised, and so was everyone else. C.C Babcock wasn't herself today.

"Um, well I was going to ask you if it hurts. Your cut." asked Gracie. "Not as much as it used to." Maxwell was very surprised and got an idea. "Hey c.c. what if you can rest at the mansion, the doctor said to rest and Niles can give whatever you need and we'll be here for company, how bout it." "Um, Ok sure." Said cc.

Right away, Niles knew she was different. "Tomorrow at eight, I'll be picking you up, ok Ms. Babcock" said Niles.

It was Eight and cc was ready. She felt strange but she avoid it. She was leaving the hospital, and coming back…as a different person. She just didn't know it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_A woman who looked like she was in her late thirties was in a cabin, in the middle of the woods. She was carring a small baby with her left hand and in her right, she was holding, what seems a child, the age of nine . The nine year old looked scared, and tired. Dirt in her clothes and face, so was the mother and baby._

_They were running, but from what? "Run Vivian, and don't come back. Take care of you sister and run." She told her nine year old. She handed her sister to her, she was crying."Don't you cry my child, I'll come back…I promise." The little girl nodded and took her sister, and ran. She ran fast and then found shelter._

_She cried for her mama, she cried for her papa. She missed them. She was alone with her baby sister in a dark cave. _

_The mother ran as fast as she can, but they stopped her."There over by that tree." One of them said. It was, what it looks, a mob, chasing her. They cought her and she screamed. She tried to get away. They all prayed for her and then killed her. Blood everywhere._

"ahhhhhh!" C.C Screamed. It looked so real. Niles ran to her and told her. "C.C. It's ok it's only a dream." She was crying. This was her third night at the mansion and she was sick in bed. She was very pale, her lips were purple, she had dark circles under her eyes, and her skin colder then Ice. "It looked so real, blood, there was blood everywhere." She cried. "it's ok it's only a dream, I'm here" Said niles. He was really worried, this was the second time, the first was worse. She was sleep walking and nearly jumped out the window.

Niles was holding her, trying to calm her down. The kids, Maxwell and Ms. Fine Were Getting used to her screaming, but they worried about her.

It was now six, and Niles had to make breakfast. When he was done everyone was wide awake and ready to eat. It was Monday. C.C even came down. Her cut was gone completely, a miracle, fran called it. Gracie asked cc if she was alright and cc said that it was just a dream. She hoped. Gracie smiled, she liked the new cc and so did brighton and maggie. She was nicer than before. They even asked her if they can call her cc. She of course was glad and gave them a hug. They had to go to school, and so they left.

Maxwell had a meeting and had to go. Fran wanted to go shopping, so she left too. Niles and cc were alone in the house. He asked her if she needed anything, but she said no. " are you sure your not hungry, you look pale, were all worried about you."

"No thank you niles I'm alright. I promise." She memorized those two words, but she couldn't remember where. '_oh well' _she thought. " ok, but if you need anything I'll be in the kitchen." Cc nodded.

Cc was on the couch watching tv and it was boring. She felt a little dizzy so she decided to go to the kitchen and get something to eat. She had her hand on her head and when Niles saw her, he knew something was wrong. She was about to open the fridge but she felt to weak. She then realized that blood was coming out of her nose, then she drop to her knees and coughed up blood. Niles was scared, he went to her and tried to pick her up, when he tried she screamed, she put her hands on her ears, she cried and screamed. Niles finally picked her up and struggled because she was moving to much still covering her ears.

He put her on the couch and she started screaming louder. She kicked, she screamed,she cried and her hands covering her ears all at the same time. It felt like venom traveling through her body. She the started shaking and her skin was red. Niles was trying to calm her down. He tried to hold her but she wouldn't let him. At that moment Maxwell, and fran came in. "whats going on, what's wrong with cc" said maxwell. "I don't know but please call the doctor" said niles.

Cc looked like she was possessed. They were all scared. Then all of a sudden. She stopped. Like she completely shut down.

A/N so what do you think? I hope you like it. Next Chapter would be coming up soon. Maybe tomorrow. I'm just saying. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

She dreamed, and it seemed like forever. She was scared to death, she noticed she was wearing a nightgown. It was beautiful, then she heard a voice, barely a wisper. That voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn't remember. She started to listen. "Victoria, you look beautiful." CC was confused, who was that woman talking to. " Victoria, that is your real name, NOT CC!" She yelled. CC was really scared but decided to question the mysterious woman. "who are you, why are you torturing me."

"I am your mother, your real mother, and I want you to know that you are a very special girl…woman." Now she was really confused.

_How could this be, no, my mother is bb 's crazy, it's just a dream It's not real. That's not the truth._CC thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to see you grow" She started to sobthrough words. " I love you so much" there was a noise. It was strange. " I Have to go my darling, I will send someone to protect you"

"wait, protect me from what?" cc asked but she was gone.

CC woke up. She heard a voice, it sounded like niles.

"Niles?"

"? Your awake, oh thank God. You scared me half to death, I Mean us half to death."

"where am i?" she asked. "you're at the hospital. You've been out for two days. Everyone is worried about you. The doctor said you might not make it, but he was wrong. I'm going to the doctor and tell him your awake, Ok." CC nodded.

"Niles?" "Yes ."

"If you dream something that looks so real or if you think it means something, should you look intoo it?"

"It depends how important it is to you, and dreams are like messages from your soul who tell you important clues about you." She thought for a second. He was looking at her with concern. He also noticed how scared and confused she looked.

"Thank you niles." She looked at him and smiled, for it seemed for the first time.

"My pleasure ." and then he left.

She finally knew what to do. She is going to call her 'mother' and ask her about her secret life.

_I need to get out of here, I hate the hospital, I need to go home, But how? _She thought for a second, then she saw a turtleneck sweater dress that was forest green on a hanger, and long black boots next to it.

She didn't have much choice though, so she took them to the bathroom and tried them on. To her surprise, it fit. It was weird, it was a size small.

_Ok I think I lost, like a lot of weight,cuz this was not my size before. _

She didn't noticed how short the dress was, till now. It was like a mini skirt. She was really lucky that the boots was in her size. She looked good, she looked 20 yrs yonger. She decided to let her hair down and all she had to do was comb it and she was done. Her hair was long and shiny and it was wavy to.

She then decided it was done. She then remembered that niles called the doctor and so she decided to hurry. She got out of the room and then she found niles. It looked like he was having trouble looking for the doctor, so she walked up to him and told him "Niles, it's ok, I'm ready to go anyway. Come butlerboy." Niles was surprised. She looked so stunning, and …different. Niles likes.

He then found his voice and finally had the courage to say. ", you look beautiful."

"thank you niles, Oh and thank you for visiting me." She then hugged him.

The smell of peppermint went staight to his noise and noticedthat it was her.

"ok lets go home."

"finally." They both laughed.

They arrived at the sheffield mantion in about half an hour.

They all didn't know she was coming back so it was a surprise to see her, especially in that outfit.

She walked differently though. She had her left hand on her hip and right hand swinging and her left foot walking in front of the other. She was different.

"cc, how are you, we missed you. You scared us half to death when that… thing happened. What did the doctor say?"

"well he didn't know what it was but I'm gonna find out for myself. Hey, Um do you mind if I use your phone for a bit. I need to talk to someone. It's very impotant. By the way, my name is Victoria."

Niles, Maxwell, Fran and the sheffield children where confused but maxwell nodded.

She wasgonna call her… 'mother'.

A/N hey guys, sorry I took so long to write. I was so busy and didn't have the time. Hope you liked it.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Victotia? He needed to talk to her, before it's to late. He loves her deeply and will not have her knew he had to tell her. That smile she made when she wins, which that smile is now gone, he must fix it. He tried to find her but she wasn't in her room, he tried the kitchen, the living room and the dining room. He then got a thought, she was in the office.

He was about to knock when he heard crying, being the yenta he is, he started to listen through the door. It was in fact cc. She sounds so sad, he had to comfort her.

He knocked and there was no answer, so he opened the door and he saw cc's head down on the desk crying, it broke his heart.

", what's wrong" he asked. He went to her and but his hand on her back trying to comfort her, but it didn't work. He the remember what he came for.

" , if you think nobody love you, think again because we all do." He took a deep breath and continued. "but my love for you is greater than theirs. What I'm saying… cc is… I love you and I have been since the second I saw you and that's the truth."

cc looked up at him and had the saddest look on her face. She then spoke.

" It's not that I don't feel loved niles… I had called my 'mother' to ask her if I was adopted and she said yes. Niles that means my real mother is dead." She started to cry again

"You don't know that for sure, you don't even kn…" she cut him off " niles I met her in my dreams before and she told me everything, even her death, at first I thought I was going crazy but after bb told me that I was adopted, I believe me niles, I'm not making this up. She was murdered niles, and maybe she wants her revenge."

Niles was thinking, then he said, "I believe you and yes I'll help you with whatever you need help… Victoria ." Cc jumped up with joy and hugged him, and then was running to the door, she then remembered something so she ran back to him and kissed him, kissed him with passion when he responded. "I love you to niles, now and forever." she kissed him again. He was happy to see her smile.

He carried her, took her to his room and showed her his love for her.

Then it was morning and breakfast was on the list. He prepared everything and everything was pretty much the same… will two things were different. Niles and cc's love confesion and cc's life.

It was 7 pm already and their was a knock, and when niles opened the door, he thought there was gonna be trouble when the stranger said his sentence. "Is CC Babcock here." For he was tall and dead handsome.

A/N Yeah I'm kind of a teen and can't write anything bad so please us your imagination please. I sort of ran out of ideas so please, feel free to review, ask, and tell. ;)


End file.
